my only wish would be
by greenJade-hime
Summary: read and fid out her and his real real wish... please read and review... one shot


Author: this is my first La corda d'oro primo passo fan fic. I hope you like it and please reviews. I know it short please don't compliant much. It is one shot story.

Summary: tsukimori len is the happiest and luckiest man in the world. He had a great girlfriend named hino kahoko. One day they go on a date.

**All I ever wanted is….**

Kahoko POV

I'm so glad that I'm here at the park alone with my boy friend. It is so peaceful that only my melody and tune flying and dancing around.

Len: you hold it wrong again, sweetie.

He does sometime sweet and a bit annoy to me. But it's okay.

Me: gomen, honey.

He walks slowly to me. He wrapped his hands around my neck.

Len: let me demonstrate again.

Me: hai…

I answer lazily.

Then I feel warm breathe at my cheek. He was kissing me AGAIN!!

Me: you do it again… please stop kissing me, I'm just your girlfriend not your wife!!

Len: okay, relax, sweetie.

Normal POV

Kahoko: honey, I'm hungry.

Len: but I'm not. (Teasing)

Kahoko: let's get ice cream, shall we? (Pout)

Len: okay.

Kahoko and her boyfriend walk around the park, trying luck to find ice cream store. Just in few minutes, they found it.

Kahoko: there, there!

Kahoko run very fast and grab tightly len hand.

Len: Sweetie, slow down.

Kahoko: but I'm hungry.

Len: but ice cream doesn't make your stomach full.

Kahoko: it did, if I eat 5 cones. (Joke)

Len: NANI?!

Kahoko: I'm just kidding.



Kahoko: I want strawberry, please.

The saleslady: how about you mister?

Len: make it 2, please.

The saleslady: hai, here it is.



The lovebird walking around the park. Kahoko seem very tired because bringing her violin.

Len: let me bring it for you

Kahoko: arigatou, honey.

They both walk close to each other. Then kahoko eyes sparkling. Len wonder what did make her like that. Len take a look.

Len: what is it?

Kahoko: it is birdies. So KAWAII!!!

Len: okay, let's go there.

Kahoko: arigatou, len. You are the best boyfriend ever.

Kahoko hug len to tight until len cannot breathe.

Len: .ko.'.

Kahoko: gomene… let's go

Kahoko and len then entered the bird park. Kahoko really amazed because of the bird. It is full with different cages and different birds inside it.

Kahoko: wow!

Len: Tch.

Kahoko: let's tour around

Len: okay.

Then the couple touring around the bird park. Each caged they see, kahoko will say "wow" or "sugoi" or even "you look handsome, birdie" while len just sighs.

Len: how can you tell it is a male?

Kahoko: by colors of their feather of course.

Len: (sweat drop) really: who teach you like this? Kanazawa sensei?

Kahoko: no. I figure it by myself. Great discoveries, right?

Len: hm...

After few hours. Kahoko still inside the bird park while len waiting outside. Len feel dead boring so he called her by his cell phone.



In cell phone:

Len: sweetie,

Kahoko: yes, honey?

Len: it's time to go home.

Kahoko: but I still enjoying here.

Len:*sighs*. If you don't hurry. I'll leave you here all alone.

Kahoko: okay. Okay. I'm coming.

Then len saw that kahoko is stomping her foot toward him. He just sighs.

Len: let's go.

He holds kahoko arm and kahoko keep pout all the way to his car or even inside his car.

Len: stop pouting, sweetie.

Kahoko: but I still don't have time to enjoy all of them.

Len: for god sake, you've been in there for like 3 or 4 hours.

Kahoko: well… it's not enough.

Len: so you need 24 hour? Tch. C'mon. I'll send you home.



Along the way to kahoko home.

Len: hey sweetie.

Kahoko: nani?

Len: if you had one wish. What would you wish for?

Kahoko: I will wish for … uhh… umm…. A bird. And I'm going to take care the bird like I care my whole life.

Len: owh I see… (Pretty disappointed)



Kahoko: arigatou, len honey, see you tomorrow. Oyusimanasai! (Waving at len)

Len: hm. You too.



Kahoko:_ baka. I only wish that you and I will live together happily ever after without seeing each other death._



Len:_ I will only wish that I was the bird that you always wanted. And with that bird, you'll take care of me with all your soul._



**THE END**

Author: I hope you enjoy my one shot story. And please review. Arigatou gozaimasu.


End file.
